1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a large, high-capacity automated transportable construction boom for use in open areas, i.e., outside. This invention's applications are found primarily in various handling and site operations necessary in the realization of construction and public works structures, as well as any other similar activities in which it can be considered as an evolution of traditional lifting mechanisms such as cranes.
The application of robotics to the field of handling heavy loads, primarily loads in excess of one ton such as those presently found on sites, are still limited at the present time. The use of conventional booms does not allow precise positioning of heavy loads because of considerable distortion in the structure on the one hand, and the differences in distortion between the loaded and empty states.
2. The Prior Art
In known embodiments such as those described in French U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,758, the problem of the precise positioning of handled loads is solved by using a group of booms wherein each boom performs different functions, the functions of said booms being combined to perform the desired task. In this way, said set can be composed, for example, of a first manipulator performing the lifting work and the function of vertically supporting the load, while a second manipulator moves the load horizontally and guides it. Said embodiments require an infrastructure that limits their application to repetitive tasks in the manufacturing field.
For building construction and public works sites, where the tasks evolve as the work progresses, the use of a group of manipulators of this type cannot be envisioned, also because of the size of the structures and the difficulty of installing a temporary structure over such works.